


[SMIB]宇宙假日

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom!Ibuki Ai, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: Space AU，赏金猎人二人组，没头没尾的傻白甜恋爱故事
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 8





	[SMIB]宇宙假日

“志摩！”   
“嗯？”志摩叼着铅笔，皱着眉盯着面前边角都有些破损了的宇宙地图，翘起的脚一晃一晃。   
半天没听到伊吹的后文，他刚要放下地图，就被人从后面搂住了肩膀。   
伊吹是刚从被窝里爬起来，身上还暖烘烘的，像小狗一样蹭着志摩的脖子：“我们快到哪儿了？”   
“离中心城还有大概两天半的路程吧。”地图落在腿上，志摩怕铅笔扎到人就扔到桌子上，反手拍拍他头顶：“你有什么别的要办的事吗？”   
“嗯……我在想我们去一趟黑沟？弹药该补充了。”   
“可以啊，反正顺路。”脸颊上被伊吹感谢地亲了一下，志摩一边伸长手去设定新的目的地，一边拉着伊吹不让他走：“阵马哥来消息了，问我们想吃什么。”   
“反正阵马哥肯定是会选乌冬啦，他和小九到哪里了？”   
“跟我们差不多好像，顶多快个半天吧，如果我们要去黑沟的话。”   
“要去要去。”伊吹被他拉着，也没真心挣扎：“小志摩，我要去洗漱……”   
“你很暖和，等一会儿凉了再走。”   
“给你捂暖和了我就可以走了是吧，没良心。”话是这么说，伊吹还是把他搂得更紧了些：“小志摩的心脏呢？今天也健康吗？”   
“嗯。”志摩闭上眼：“很健康哦。”   
从母亲的日记里，志摩读到自己从小就不是个特别活泼的孩子。在家里排行老二的他，经常充当老大的职责，在其他兄弟胡闹的时候陪着母亲忙前忙后。   
开始的时候父母只觉得他就是这个沉稳性格，后来病发才知道原来是天生身体受限。   
16岁的志摩一觉醒来，父母一左一右握着他的手，两个人都哭到眼睛红肿，从此以后他有了一颗水晶心脏。   
就因为这颗水晶心脏，伊吹总觉得他也变成了水晶做的，半夜里志摩总能迷迷糊糊地感觉到他小心翼翼检查自己脉搏的手。伊吹还讨厌自己比他先起床，不管睡得多沉，只要志摩一有动静，他一定就会拦腰抱过来撒娇。志摩给他说过好多遍大早上不要腻歪不然后果自负，依旧无果，于是他身体力行跟伊吹证明了一下自己真没那么脆弱后，对方才不再那么神经质。   
他和伊吹结对十年，每次到黑沟这地方，伊吹都还是恨不得把他栓在自己裤腰带上。志摩干脆买了个皮质手环和链子，反过来扣在伊吹手上。伊吹对此欣然接受，高高兴兴地戴出去几回，差点见人就炫耀自己被拴住，可惜这计划最后还是败在了志摩的脸皮薄上。   
他们花了一天时间到达目的地，志摩刚要站起来拿装备，伊吹却反常地把他按在椅子上：“我去就好啦！很快就回来了。”   
事出反常必有妖，志摩不动声色：“我活动活动。”   
“这么点时间都不够你热身的，再说了你把船上的跑步机当成什么了。”生怕他自己偷跑，伊吹一手按着他一手去够枪，仗着自己腿长柔韧性也好伸长了腿：“我真的很快的，很快就回来，小志摩锁好门等我哦。”   
本着我倒是想看看你还能整出什么新名堂的心，志摩顺从地坐好：“那你自己小心点？”   
“嗯，包在我身上！”伊吹背好枪套，跑过来亲了他一口，然后不等志摩反应就出门了：“锁门啊小志摩！”   
飞船门咔地一声锁死，志摩摸着自己的嘴唇站在窗前看伊吹跑走的身影。他不知道伊吹想去黑沟买什么，不过按照往常的情况，他决定给对方一天时间。伊吹出人意料地很能够保守秘密，如果一天不说的话，志摩就得想办法哄他开口。   
不叫人省心，他叹气，通讯器这时恰好响起，是阵马哥发来的信息。   
阵马哥说他已经到达中心城，并且和九重碰面，甚至受到了外交官一般的热烈欢迎。阵马哥还说九重表示可以把志摩和伊吹偷偷弄进中心城最豪华的酒店里，伊吹一定会喜欢房间里单独带的大温泉。   
志摩回复说知道了，九重的好意他也心领，然而他和伊吹两个刚被新女王赦免不久，为了不给救命恩人添麻烦还是得低调行事。   
阵马哥表达了下遗憾，随后发来一串加密时间和地址。志摩解密完，果然是家专职面店，美食家评测首要推荐赫然写着乌冬两字。大概是九重帮忙安排的吧，这种热门店的包间绝对不是阵马哥自己能预约到的。   
确认好，志摩又整理了他和伊吹接下来的目标，航行目的地设定好，伊吹也如他所说的很快地回来。   
“小志摩，我回来了！”   
志摩一扫时钟，不到半个小时：“过来我检查一下。”   
伊吹把东西往地上一扔，飞进志摩的怀抱不说，腿都缠在他腰上：“检查检查，随便检查。”   
志摩手摸到他T恤里面，手指在他腰侧的弹痕上打圈：“喂，别舔我耳朵！摔下去别哭啊。”   
“都说了我才不会在床上以外的地方哭呢。”伊吹才不怕他，大概是感觉到自己大腿上都快被掐出志摩的手印，还在他耳后留下一枚吻痕：“干嘛~小志摩想让人家哭吗？”   
“大白天就发情？”   
“嗯？不然呢？飞船自动驾驶的时候还能干吗？当然是和小志摩腻腻歪歪啦。”   
每次干了坏事就想这么糊弄过去，但是送上门，不，是送上嘴边的肉岂有不吃的道理。志摩捏捏被牛仔裤包裹的结实肌肉：“你自己来。”   
“好耶！”伊吹跳下去：“我把东西放好就来！”   
他瞟了一眼那堆物资，没揭穿伊吹：“让我等太久我就锁门，你自己在哑铃凳上玩自己吧。”   
“太残忍了，太残忍了，志摩这个S魔人……”嘴上这么说，伊吹还是盯着已经开始一边走一边脱外套的志摩流口水：“等我一下嘛……” 

中心城海关面对着照片和本人完全不符的两张证件，连眼皮都没眨一下就放他俩过去。志摩暗想着一会一定要好好感谢九重，一边递过去一块金条。对面面不改色地收下，把证件还给他俩，手一挥，铁门缓缓打开。   
“哇……”他旁边的伊吹惊叹：“像怪物一样……”   
要是平时志摩可能会故意逗他说他没见识，不过今天他也为中心城的规模所震惊：“是啊，宇宙中居然有这种庞然大物……”   
“你喜欢这里吗？以后我们可以来这儿生活，还可以经常找小九喝酒呢。”   
“想得太早了，这种事。”志摩指示伊吹把飞船停稳：“还是先想想我们今天找得找不到地方吧。”   
“那个就包在我身上吧！”伊吹拍着胸脯。   
结果最后还是靠志摩找到的路，伊吹拽着帽子、志摩带着面罩，俩人一路拉拉扯扯找到店里包间，阵马哥和九重已经到了。   
一见到他俩，伊吹的眼泪就像开闸的水龙头，把液体全抹在阵马哥身上。   
阵马哥也是哭得稀里哗啦，和伊吹俩人搂在一起，活像两个还没喝就已经高了的奇怪大叔。   
九重比较冷静，不过看到志摩时也微微红了眼眶：“很久不见了，志摩哥、伊吹哥。身体还健康吗？”   
“嗯，健康健康。”志摩拍拍他肩膀：“伊吹把我养的很好，放心吧。你怎么样了？”   
“我一切都好。”九重的父亲作为支持新女王的总督之一，志摩一直听说他风评不错。而九重作为总督的独生子，也开始逐渐在圈子里崭露头角。   
志摩看着他：“不会再想离家出走了吧？”   
九重的脸唰就红了：“您为什么总是哪壶不开提哪壶？”   
“总督之子离家出走一年之久都没找回来，逼得总督直接下了悬赏令。”志摩好笑道：“创造了这种历史，可不是得多提一提吗？”   
“那还能有伊吹哥干出的事情惊世骇俗吗，闯王宫偷水晶。”眼珠一转，九重故意点了旁边的伊吹。   
“我没偷！”不提还好，一提这个伊吹的气就不打一处来：“水晶本来就是小志摩的！我只是帮忙物归原主而已！”   
“那也挺了不起的啊！”阵马哥抹抹脸，拿起纸巾还给伊吹也擦了擦，摁着他坐下：“别人进了王宫基本就是死路一条，结果你两进两出，还把水晶带走了。前任国王的脸都丢没咯。”   
志摩其实有点怕听到那会儿的事，伊吹从他眼皮子下被掳走就够叫他心惊胆战的了，更别提从冷冻仓里醒来就发现水晶是好好地在自己胸腔里发着光，伊吹却躺在手术床上。伊吹怕他难过愧疚，从来不主动提这茬，不管志摩怎么问都绝对不会透露一个字。   
余光里，他看到伊吹坐下后抱着腿，也在小心翼翼地偷看自己：“也没什么，趁乱而已……所以说我运气好嘛，你说是吧，小志摩？”   
看他这样，就连九重也对自己故意提这事儿闹志摩觉得有点愧疚，毕竟是他和阵马哥全程见证了伊吹是怎么从刀山火海里夺回志摩的命。   
“可不是嘛。”志摩跨过去挨着他坐下，很自然地把自己的手指和他的扣住，倒了杯酒给他：“辛苦了。”   
伊吹马上得寸进尺地贴住他：“不辛苦！小志摩对我最好了！”   
九重没忍住翻了个白眼，阵马哥带着一脸媒人的欣慰感看着他俩：“感情好就好啊，感情好就行！”   
“感情可好了，放心吧阵马哥。”   
食物端上来以后果然是四碗乌冬面，阵马哥忙着掰筷子：“怎么样，有没有在大船上的感觉了？”   
“是挺怀念的。”九重帮忙分发纸巾：“发生了这么多事情，我都没想到还有能够聚在一起吃饭的这一天……”   
“多亏女王赦免，不然我和伊吹现在也是过街老鼠了。”旁边的伊吹一边往嘴里塞面一边点头，志摩端起酒杯，拿纸替他抹了一把下巴：“说起来，她还好吗？”   
“挺好的，虽然也没那么太平，不过至少这些大臣表面上还是对她非常信服，也不敢明着耍什么手段。”阵马哥是从王宫过来的：“可是苦了小丰，一夜之间变成王子，所有礼节都要重学，多亏了有羽野小姐在旁帮忙。”   
“听说女王给阵马哥提供了警卫队总长的职位啊？不考虑接受吗？”   
“不了不了，我也一把年纪了，现在这样跑跑商挺好。儿子结婚了，女儿也快了，再过两年我就能退休回家享福了。”阵马哥指着志摩和伊吹道：“不过还是你们两个好，自由自在的，想去哪里就去哪里。”   
志摩扭头，伊吹也在看他：“我们确实很幸运呢。”   
“接下来有什么打算吗？”九重问。   
“倒是也没什么啦……再抓几个目标人物，挣点赏金。然后就是小志摩去哪里，我就去哪里咯。”   
九重终于忍不住地灌下半杯啤酒，看起来他尽了最大的努力没把剩下半杯泼出去：“二位秀恩爱请出门右拐。” 

他和伊吹因为要在早晨之前离开中心城，不得不提前退场。在和阵马哥及九重约定好，等到局势平稳了再在王宫相见后，志摩架着有点踉跄的伊吹从后门出去。   
因为伊吹总是动手动脚，志摩不得已把他推到小巷子的墙上：“我没有野战的爱好啊。”   
“那现在培养也可以哦？”   
“不要。”嘴上这么说，他的身体倒是很诚实，明明喝了不少酒却还是很快起了反应：“然后被有伤风化罪全城通缉，怕是九重都救不了我们。”   
“可是那不刺激吗？”伊吹搂着他，帽子遮盖住他的眼睛：“跟你在一起的话，一辈子都当通缉犯也可以哦。”   
“太刺激的对心脏不好。”志摩假装正经，胸口被人恼怒地轻轻拍了一下，他将面罩提上去：“小时候想当宇宙刑警的人现在说这种话，你可真是堕落了啊，伊吹先生。”   
“那就遇不见你了，还是有小志摩的生活比较好。”伊吹故意在他耳边喘息：“我这么坦诚，小志摩不奖励我吗？”   
“想榨干我吗？”   
伊吹隔着面罩亲他：“想啊，每天都在想……好喜欢，小志摩……”   
“喝得太醉了吧你……”小巷里灯光昏暗，志摩把面罩拉下来去追逐对方的嘴唇：“不过我也很喜欢。” 

回到飞船上，志摩把伊吹按在主控台上亲，一边亲一边挺着下面去蹭他：“提到坦诚，你还有什么没跟我说的？”   
伊吹心猿意马得只想着要扒他衣服，根本不管他说什么，就一个劲儿叫他名字：“志摩……小志摩……”   
两个人的身体在酒精的作用下都在发烫，在伊吹扯掉了他三个扣子后，志摩钳住他的手不让他乱动，膝盖提起碾着他那里：“忍了你一天，再不交代可就来不及了。”   
“什么……”伊吹的身体一颤一颤，眼神都涣散了，但是因为是志摩在说话，所以他还有努力去理解对方说的内容：“交代……？”   
“你去黑沟搞了什么？不光是弹药吧。”志摩太了解伊吹了。死里逃生以后伊吹粘他跟连体婴似的，绝对不允许志摩离开他的视线一步，更别说是在黑沟这种鱼龙混杂的地方。甚至还是那以后伊吹第一次提出要在黑沟补充弹药，之前就算志摩主动提出要来，都会被伊吹黑着脸否决。结果这家伙居然放心让志摩一个人待着，自己跑去弄补给，虽然只去了半个小时不到。   
“啊！”伊吹瞪大了眼，他一使劲儿直接把志摩推倒在船长椅里：“对了！东西！我有要给小志摩的东西！”然后他一溜烟地跑进里屋去了，留志摩一个人郁闷。   
这个野生动物，志摩腹诽，虽然有他自己的身体条件所限，但是伊吹身体素质也真是好得夸张。   
过一会儿伊吹咣咣跑出来，没等志摩说话，直接把他连人带座椅转了个圈：“志摩！”   
志摩晕乎了一秒：“干什么啊笨蛋……”   
伊吹咣当一声跪下：“这个，给你！”   
一个红色的盒子被举到他眼前，志摩被吓了一跳：“啊？！”   
“打开，快打开看看！”跪在他眼前的伊吹满脸等待夸奖的表情，叫志摩都怀疑这个剧情走向是不是不是他猜想的那样。   
他犹豫着就着伊吹的手把盖子打开，耀眼的光芒一下照亮了整个空间。   
啪地一声志摩又把盖子合上了，盒子没拿稳掉下来，伊吹赶紧去接：“你给了多少钱？！对面叫你干什么了？！”   
“没有！”伊吹使劲儿摇头：“我没答应什么别的条件，对方就是要了钱……”   
“这是双生水晶的另一块，对面就要了钱，人家比你还傻吗！”志摩的大脑已经在极速运转，如果对面以此要挟伊吹，如果那时的事儿再重来一次，那他……   
价值连城的盒子被扔到一边，伊吹抓住了他的手：“冷静点，小志摩。”   
他这才察觉到自己的呼吸太急促了，氧气在他喉咙处卡着，直到手上传来对方的体温，才顺顺利利地呼出一口气。   
“好点了吗？”尽管他喘得没那么厉害了，伊吹的手还是握得更紧了些：“我没想让这块水晶这么快派上用场的……”   
志摩还是很想骂他：“……你脑子坏了吗……”   
“没有啦，你听我解释。”伊吹亲亲他的指节：“是那边先找的我，说自己手上有另外一块双生水晶。然后因为这个他都要得被害妄想症了，天天觉得有人要杀自己，急着出手……他也不想要别的，就想要钱。所以我现在真的身无分文了小志摩，你得养我……”   
“他说什么你就信什么？”又来了，他心中这种想把伊吹打一顿的冲动：“为什么不跟我说？连个备用计划也没有，万一有点什么事……”   
“我有备用计划的！”志摩开始还准备洗耳恭听，结果下一句话让他当机立断决定必须要把人揍一顿：“我特地通知了阵马哥，万一有什么事小志摩就拜托了。”   
“那才不叫备用计划！你是不是傻！”他一把揪住伊吹的领子：“你要是死了我还活着有什么用啊！为了块石头……你居然把那种传说当真，你……”   
“如果小志摩死了的话，我也不想活了。”伊吹的眼睛亮闪闪的，他直勾勾地看进志摩的心里：“只要能够让你活下去，我什么都愿意做。况且这也不是什么特别离谱的传说吧？小志摩父母的研究笔记上不也写了吗，双生水晶一起存在时能提供强大的能量。比起找到方法但是没有解药来说，果然还是先把水晶都握在手里比较好。”   
“我到底为什么喜欢你这种笨蛋……”志摩放开他的领子，捧起伊吹的脸，手指感受着皮肤下血管的跳动：“……真的没有别的条件了吗？”   
“真的！志摩是没见到，那个人就差跪在地上求我把水晶带走了……然后我一分钱也没有了也是真的……”   
“我有钱。”伊吹绝不会故意叫他担心，志摩悬着的心终于放下：“你没事就行，我有的是钱，能养你一辈子。”   
“嗯！”伊吹高兴地点头，然后赶紧把滚落在旁边的盒子捡起来收好：“吓到你了吧？心脏呢，没事吧？”   
“当然了……都是你这个乱七八糟的家伙的错……”放开他，志摩揉着自己的额头：“差点就以为你要……”   
“嗯？我要什么？”   
“……没什么。”   
“嗯嗯嗯？……啊！志摩以为我要求婚了吗？！想被我求婚吗，小志摩？！”   
“不想。”   
伊吹蔫儿了：“哦……”   
志摩看着他头顶的发旋，叹气，等不了了，他真的是再多一天都等不了了。   
他扭身抠开了中控台下面的一个格子，从里面掏出来一个小袋子：“被你求婚了我准备的这玩意可要怎么办啊。”   
“……啊？”现在轮到伊吹一脸被雷劈了的表情。   
小袋子里掉出两枚素圈，志摩已经挠乱了自己的头发，一边拉他的手一边很大声地抱怨：“都是你总搞这种事，才害得我本身准备好的计划都泡汤了。你今天答应也得答应，不答应也得答应，手伸开！不张开怎么戴戒指！”   
伊吹听他的话已经听出了条件反射，下意识舒展开手指，志摩一气呵成把戒指给他戴了上去。   
“给我戴。”志摩把他的手翻过来，将属于自己的那枚放在他掌心。   
伊吹还是没找回自己的语言功能，机械性地给志摩套上戒指，然后就张着嘴傻乎乎地看着他。   
志摩没能克制住自己翻白眼的欲望，在椅子上调整下姿势，拍拍自己的大腿：“上来。”   
伊吹跨上去，志摩摁着他的脑袋亲他，分开后问：“反应过来了吗？”   
伊吹点头：“嗯……小志摩给我戒指了。”   
“你也给我戒指了。”他突然觉得自己是幼儿园老师，循循善诱：“所以？”   
“所以我们……结婚……了……？”   
“答得好，晚上奖励你。”   
伊吹眨眨眼，随后发出一声尖叫：“我和小志摩结婚了！”   
“准确来说是订婚了不过反正也办不了正式手续所以没错我们结婚了……喂……别哭啊。”   
伊吹眼睛里有眼泪在打转：“太快了！你都没跪地我都没看清楚戒指长啥样……”   
“拿下来看就是了。”说着志摩就要去摘他戒指。   
伊吹疯狂举高双手：“不行不行不行！都戴上了怎么能摘下来！小志摩太狡猾了……我都没反应过来……”   
“这叫一山更比一山高，而且谁叫你瞒我水晶的事。”志摩怕他摔下去，赶忙搂住他的腰：“你还有的学。”   
这句话奇妙地叫伊吹安静了下来，他把下巴压在志摩头顶：“所以你得活着，我才能学啊。”   
志摩隔着衣物亲吻他的胸口：“一起活着？”   
“好！”伊吹在他头顶笑得很大声：“一起活着。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么关系的补充：  
> 中心城设定请参考电影《星际迷航：超越星辰》的Yorktown Base  
> 一直想换个文风但是没换掉，大家凑合看吧_(:з」∠)_


End file.
